


Elvis Has Left the Building

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Witches, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Dean runs into some kid with no self-preservation skills.





	Elvis Has Left the Building

When they arrive in Savannah, Sam and Dean split up, which is probably not the smartest idea they’d ever had. The entire city had been taken over by some kind of virus, something that turned most of the citizens into zombies or one kind or another. Dean didn’t hold out much hope to find any survivors, he just wanted to kill as many of the infected as possible to prevent the virus from spreading outside the city limits and then get the hell out of there. 

Instead he runs into some overly excited kid with a magnum handgun who doesn’t seem to realize that there’s a horde of zombies behind him. He sticks his hand out for Dean to shake with a big grin. "Hey, I’m Ellis."

Dean shoves the kid aside and shoots at the zombie, shouting, "Get down!"

"Dude," the kid complains, but then rolls to his feet and starts shooting too.

When all the zombies are dead, Dean turns back to the kid with a scowl. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Killin' zombies, man!" Ellis answers as he waves his gun enthusiastically. 

"Watch it with that thing," Dean says as he grabs Ellis' wrist so the gun points at the ground.

"This is so bad ass, huh?" Ellis asks, but then his eyes go wide and his voice drops to a whisper. "Aw, a witch."

Dean turns to look, thinking he'll see the type of witch he normally encounters, but instead there's this waif-like blonde girl sobbing into her hands—no, her claws. Ellis is tapping him on the back in a rapid patter and Dean spins back around, ready to tell the kid to cut it out, when Ellis slaps his hand over Dean's mouth.

"Shh. I don't want to go by the crying girl. Don't speak and don't look at her. If we're real quiet, we can slip past her," Ellis whispers very softly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean rips Ellis' hand away and turns, firing his shotgun at the witch's head. It explodes into a rain of gory pieces all over the concrete. When Dean turns back, Ellis grabs him and kisses him.

"Much obliged," Ellis grins. 

Dean takes a step back and coughs. "Right. So, we should get going."

"Right." Ellis waves his gun and starts walking away. "I could go for a cold one right about now. I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith and I…"


End file.
